


副作用

by Gabrichael



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael
Summary: 情欲是永生的副作用
Kudos: 11





	副作用

冰冷的墓地流淌着鲜血的声音。献祭的新娘被倒挂在十字架上。荆棘划破娇嫩白皙的肌肤，刺目的鲜红斑驳浸染了白色的素衣。一场盛大狂欢的祭祀即将在这里举行。  
墓地之中黑铁王座上坐着年轻的吸血鬼王。他火红的发色在夜色中仿佛灼烧的烈焰，冷峻的目光落在祭祀品身上，漫不经心打了个响指，低沉的磁性嗓音召念了几句咒文，扑簌簌几声异响，吸血鬼贵族们便突然从各处凭空出现在墓地。  
他们或多或少身上带着伤，因吸血鬼强大的自愈能力，原本能看出非常深刻的伤痕正以肉眼可以的速度消退。  
王与六个贵族头目刚率领族人经历了一场与猎人的恶战。  
十字架上倒挂的也不是什么新娘。  
是人皇。

悬浮的棺木十字架随着王的手势翻转，祭品闷哼一声，趴摔在冰冷的地面上。视线所及处开满了彼岸花一样的火焰菡萏。有如炼狱。  
Felix走到祭品面前蹲下身，用手挑起他的下巴，细细打量那张脸孔。不可忽视的矜贵气质，沦落至此也依然带着王族贵气的冷傲眼神，秀丽的眉眼，精致的五官，属于人类的甜美香气令Felix不禁闭上眼深吸了一口气。  
“我说了吧，Chris，”Felix抚摸着他的脸。“与强大的血族作战，必然有战败的一天。成为血族的俘虏，必然有你后悔的一天。”  
“要杀要剐，速战速决。”方灿冷漠地说。即使被敌人围在腹地，也带着从容不惊王族的威严。  
“真的——这样无所谓吗？”  
Felix低头狠狠地咬住方灿丰腴的双唇，锐利的犬齿刺入人类娇嫩的唇部组织，甜美芬芳的血液立刻涌入吸血鬼王的唇齿间，令他发出一声魇足的喟叹。  
“别害怕，死亡或许对人类来说只是一种解脱，但他们总会恐惧于灵魂的献祭。”  
Felix把唇边的鲜红甘液舔干净，退开一步。一阵疾风掠过，一个吸血鬼瞬移到方灿的身后，揽住他的脖子，一阵天旋地转，人皇失去重心倒进来人怀中，动脉一阵钝痛，身后吸血鬼的利齿已深深地扎进他的侧颈。  
四肢本能的挣扎因为吸血鬼吸血时唾液里麻醉素的扩散而渐渐疲软，金昇玟血红的瞳孔因为进食的快感放大了，他的裤裆也相应地鼓涨起来。  
人皇的血液，对于吸血鬼来说，不仅是致命的诱惑，也是性兴奋的绝对助燃剂。  
金昇玟甫一放开方灿，他就双腿一软，直直地跪在Felix面前。  
“陛下哥哥，”金发吸血鬼微笑着温柔地给双眼半阖的方灿额间轻轻印上一个吻，双手却粗暴地撕开人类身上的织物，雪白的肌肤顷刻间暴露在吸血鬼们的眼前，瞧着这样的风光，无一不咽了口唾液。  
“咕咚。”徐彰彬回头看了一眼最小的弟弟，他目不转睛地望着衣不蔽体的人类，喉头不自觉上下一动，可怖的血丝一点一点正爬上他的颈侧和面颊，他拍拍梁精寅的肩：“别急，”说罢上前协助韩知城一人一边把方灿绑缚在十字架上。  
“陛下，”他附在方灿耳边低语，强迫他对着身前一处黑暗的地方抬起头来：“打起精神，有观众在瞧着呢。”  
方灿被迫看向不远处的坟冢，墓碑旁竟然用沉重的铁链束缚着一个人，低垂着头，血水从发间滴滴答答掉落下来。  
是……Bambam。  
人类与血族大战之中一人割下一千颗吸血鬼头颅的他的左将军，吸血鬼猎人之光，方灿最信任的亲信，在此前被掳走，生死不明，不想二人竟在这种情况下相见。  
“尊敬的人皇哥哥，让亲爱的将军大人看看你不堪的模样吧。”  
韩知城说着，把他身上的破布扯得更加凌乱，俯身叼住了方灿的一边乳头。吸血鬼的利齿在敏感的乳肉上摩挲，方灿立刻疼得闷哼一声，然而另一边也被徐彰彬咬住了。  
“陛下……”他们的瞳孔是血红色，燃烧着毫不掩饰的欲火，韩知城一只手伸进了方灿的裤裆，粗暴地搓揉那根不由自主有了反应而硬挺的性器，“你故作隐忍又忍不住对我有反应的样子好漂亮……”  
徐彰彬扳过方灿的脸和他接吻，柔软湿热的舌头被卷进口腔吸吮，舌根都因贪婪的蹂躏而发麻。方灿的泪花在眼眶里打转，雪白的皮肤染上刺目的鲜血而显得更加诱人，耳朵更是红得快要滴血，徐彰彬的舌尖滑过因紧张而不由自主因扭头而拉长的颈线，在方灿雪白的肩膀上逗留了一会儿，狠狠地咬下去。  
“呜……”方灿低声呜咽，目光却越来越涣散，此前被咬过的动脉和肩膀的血管注入血族的唾液，好似对他有催情迷幻作用，意识丢失，随着韩知城抓过他的手腕和徐彰彬同时咬下，终于陷入混沌。

金色的咒文在半空中浮动，鲜血做成的幔帐将方灿包裹再托举，金红色的云朵移开，巨大的满月横亘在墨蓝的夜空，墓地亮如白昼。  
Bambam此时悠悠醒转，抬头望向上方，只见王座前跪坐着的方灿缓慢睁开双眼。  
猩红的瞳孔。  
惨白的獠牙。  
献祭童贞，可获永生。  
月下变身，永无天日。  
他的人皇，再也不可能变回人类了。

黑暗地底爬出的小鬼和丧尸在墓地无声起舞，浩浩荡荡从黑色雾气里暗暗集结的腐尸大军整齐地举行着神秘的献祭仪式。  
这场盛典，方才开始。

方灿周身弥漫着黑色雾气，踏足之处尽皆摇曳血红色的玫瑰花，他伤口汩汩流出甜美的鲜血，半人半吸血鬼的身体对血族而言是致命的诱惑。对黑暗地底的生物而言亦是如此。一只腐尸耐不住芳香引诱向着墓地中心爬了两步，脑袋立刻被一旁的梁精寅一脚踩碎了。黑色的浓浆从破碎的头骨里蔓延到腐尸大军面前，将几百来只来不及逃跑的埋葬虫烫出一股青烟，蠢蠢欲动的黑暗生物被迫向后撤了几尺。  
永生给人皇带来的副作用越来越明显，他喘着粗气，血色的瞳孔放大，痛苦的涅槃燃烧着这具身体，未能得到满足的情欲几乎将他的理智摧毁。  
想……要……交……合……  
不行……  
Bambam就在那，坐在墓碑前面，看着自己这副模样。  
不能……在他眼下……变成那副……可恶的……浪荡的模样……  
可是……身体越来越热……好像胸膛装着岩浆……即将把心脏融化成一摊铁水……冷却……再无声息……  
谁来……救救他……

“很痛苦吧？”李旻浩在他耳边毒蛇一般吐息。灼热的气息把他的耳根染得绯红。“人类的欲望，就是他们痛苦的根源罢了。”他伸手与方灿十指交握，如毒蛇引导夏娃偷食禁果，循循善诱：“不如和我一起堕落，承认你的欲望，拥抱强大的力量。”  
李旻浩咬破自己的手指，吸血鬼的血带着致命的香气插进方灿的口中，他无法抑制对这液体的渴望，和着唾液将吸血鬼的血吞进了胃里，立刻翻涌起灼烧感，他发出痛楚的呜鸣，李旻浩抽出自己蘸满鲜血与粘稠唾液的手指，把方灿揽进怀里，手指摸进残余的布料插入了方灿的后穴，在肠道中上下抽插翻搅，把液体细致均匀地抹在未经开拓过的肠壁褶皱上。方灿像只小兽，趴在他的肩头呜咽，李旻浩摸摸他的头：“乖，想要就叫出来。”

人皇堕落，天地变色，皎洁的满月逐渐变成血红色，满地的血液被照亮如同血红的彼岸花。

拄着权杖踩坐在王座的Felix将方灿拉起来，推到王座上，解开裤链，将方灿一条腿高高抬起到自己腰间，把他抵住了。方灿挣扎着想躲开不远处Bambam痛苦的视线，Felix俯身注视着他泪眼朦胧的脸，指尖擦去眼角的泪水，低声说：“别怕。”  
然后吻住方灿的双唇，坚硬滚烫的下体一点一点向男人本不该承欢的后方送去。  
Felix动作很温柔，但撕裂的疼痛依旧让方灿哭出声。Felix动作滞了滞，被夹得也有些痛苦。但被强大吸血鬼吸咬标记的副作用也凸现出来：快感和痛苦一样席卷了方灿的精神和身体，他的灵魂已然被黑暗力量吞噬了。原本纯情的眉眼也变得妖娆起来，他勾住Felix的脖子和他接又长又深的吻，Felix喘着粗气在他身体里耸动，方灿感到不满意似的，推了他两下，Felix便插在他身体里将他翻了个身，这样刚好能撞击在人皇最难以承受的部位，破碎的呻吟和祭祀的吟诵交织，送入人类将军耳中，他咯咯作响的指关节因为握紧拳头而显现出清晰的白骨，下唇咬出了血印。  
Felix打了个响指，抱住方灿的腰将他带进怀里，一旁的另一个吸血鬼闻声坐在王座上，拉过方灿的脖子将他摁在自己两腿之间。方灿口中陡然被塞入滚烫粗大的硬物，呼吸也变得困难起来，泪水顺着眼角流下，和着鲜血滑过侧颈和锁骨，身后Felix的力度不减反增，口欲与性欲灼烧喷薄的快感和羞耻感，残存的理智快将方灿击溃了。  
他怎么可以一边被一个男人干着，还在用口腔伺候另一个男人呢？准确的说，是吸血鬼。  
他可是高高在上的人皇啊。  
Felix低吼着射在因委屈和窒息感而啜泣的方灿身体里，交合给吸血鬼带来了篡夺的力量，他的血色眼瞳一瞬间变成了金色。  
方灿战栗了两下。趴伏在黄铉辰怀中。  
他竟然被操射了。  
人类的前列腺，怎么经得起持久著称的血族玩弄呢？  
红肿的后穴可怜地一张一合，向外吐着晶莹的吸血鬼王新鲜注入的体液，转瞬间竟又被插入一根性器。  
是早就迫不及待自己撸得硬梆梆的梁精寅。他的面部已经被血丝填满了，瞳孔也呈现出幽蓝的失控异光，看起来是在因鲜血引诱的暴走边缘。虽然是血族中最年轻的伯爵，但强大如他一旦暴走是吸血鬼王也要忌惮的，因此梁精寅一插入方灿的身体便疯狂地抽插起来，粗暴的动作和Felix大相径庭，方灿破碎的呻吟走了音，死死地抓住王座扶手，被抵在座椅上猛干一顿，已经失去了想逃避Bambam视线的力气和欲望。  
“我，我喜欢你……”年轻的吸血鬼喘着粗气把人皇干得神志不清，还由衷说着情话：“很早之前……我就……”  
“小鬼，闪开吧。”不耐烦的徐彰彬提着他的领口把他拉开，他和韩知城争执谁先上未果，只好同意共同享用诱人的人皇。  
一冰一烫两根性器就这样塞入即使被开拓却依然不算松动的甬道。方灿只觉如同灵魂出窍，性爱的快感和身体的折磨一同到达顶峰：两个吸血鬼同时在他身体里进出，好似在进行什么比赛，谁也不肯落下风，乳头被趴在身上的韩知城咬住吸吮，身前已被操射过几次的疲软性器就被身后的徐彰彬拿起来搓揉把玩，彬城好似在这方面有天然的默契，方灿悲鸣呜咽又欲罢不能，几近崩溃，身体无一处敏感点不在被把玩刺激，和身前的韩知城接完吻，又立刻被掰过下巴和身后的徐彰彬舌头交缠在一起。  
血月一点一点正被云朵吞噬隐蔽。  
方灿的眼眸已变成纯粹的血红。  
他，固然羞耻，固然无助。但他的身体诚实地告诉他：这场淋漓的欢爱是变异成为吸血鬼的庆典，情欲是永生的副作用。

血月隐曜，新的吸血鬼王，从罪恶与欲望中诞生了。


End file.
